The present invention relates to an otoscope for inspection of the ear and in particular to an otoscope providing improved ear canal access during inspection or during the use of additional medical instruments inserted into the car canal.
An otoscope is a medical device allowing a healthcare professional to inspect the ear canal and tympanic membrane (eardrum). A simple otoscope provides for a hollow funnel-shaped speculum whose small end is inserted into the ear canal. The funnel shape of the speculum stabilizes the otoscope against the ear canal wall and may limit the depth of insertion of the speculum. Modern otoscopes include an internal source of illumination directed down the speculum axis from a contained battery-operated lamp and may provide a magnifying lens supported outside the ear and aligned with the axis of the speculum to provide an enlarged image of the ear structure being viewed.
Recently otoscopes have been developed that include a digital camera fitting within the speculum to permit the documentation of a diagnosis by image capture.